Lucifer
. Artwork by Kazuma Kaneko]] Lucifer (ルシファー, Rushifaa), is an important recurring figure in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is often seen as a noble, charismatic demon, and represents the 'Chaos' alignment. In the Persona franchise, Lucifer appears as a high-level Persona, capable of being summoned only once players reach a high level. History Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and one of the Seraphim, a high-ranking angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark (大''魔王 - Dai Maou lit. Great Demon King in the Japanese Version''). However, the name Lucifer was never identified with Satan until the Latin translation of the Book Isaiah in the Christian era. A specific passage in the book refers to the defeat of a King of Babylon, who is named as Helel ("shining one"), a name that refers to the Morning Star or Day Star, which subsequently became translated as Lucifer. In the Book of Peter, the name also referred to the Morning Star in general, but with no relation to the Devil. Jesus himself is sometimes called the Morning Star, but not "Lucifer", even in Latin. While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kaneko has gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Maoh (Final Boss) *Megami Tensei II: Maoh (Boss); Majin (Ally) *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Maoh (Boss); Majin (Ally, ''Megami Tensei II) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Louis Cyphre, Maoh Lucifer *Shin Megami Tensei II: Dai Maoh (Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: The Devil, Ultimate Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: as '''Louisa Ferre' *'Shin Megami Tensei IV : Tyrant (Boss)' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Persona 3 Portable: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Sun Arcana (Helel) *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Golden: Judgement Arcana (Lucifer), Star Arcana (Helel) *Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Maou Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order (Ultimate Boss) *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito: Cameo *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''DeviChil'' *''Devil Survivor: Ultimate Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Maoh Profile ''Megami Tensei Lucifer is the final boss of the game, found in Infini. He constantly casts Diarahan on himself unless Nakajima has the White Dragon Jewel, which disables Lucifer's ability to use the spell. After his defeat, the Demon Temple begins to collapse and the demons retreat, though Lucifer warns Nakajima that the demons will one day return. Megami Tensei II Lucifer can be seen early on in the game, frozen in the depths of Ginza. Upon seeing the icy demon king, the hero expresses befuddlement at how he can be in such a place. After the hero defeats Bael, he disappears from the room. He later resides in his temple in the Makai. The hero gets teleported to the temple by Izanagi after he rescues Izanami and has the Palace Ring in his possession. If he has Baal in his party, then Lucifer will gladly join the hero in his battle against YHVH. He'll also give the hero his sword, although it can be only equipped if the hero's intelligence is 20 (21 in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei) or higher. If the hero doesn't have Baal with him (or decides not to recruit Lucifer), he will battle the hero. According to YHVH, Lucifer was cast into Hell because he was being worshiped instead of Him, and worked against His plans to inflict His wraith on humanity. After YHVH's defeat, Lucifer orders the demons to return to Makai and seals the rift between Makai and the human world. Shin Megami Tensei Lucifer is representative of the Chaos alignment, which associates itself with freedom and war. The protagonist can choose the Chaos alignment for freedom of choice, thoughts and actions. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. Lucifer later took the name of Louis Cyphre (a pseudonym of 'Lucifer', which sounds much like Lucifer if Louis is shortened to Lou). The protagonist finds him after the Great Destruction, where Louis Cyphre observes the protagonist's actions. He hints at a much greater knowledge of what is happening, and seems to befriend many demons quite easily. At the end of the Chaos alignment path Lucifer appears in his true form to offer his congratulations to the protagonist for defeating the God of Law and resurrecting the olden gods, but warns that the "true enemy" still exists. Shin Megami Tensei II Throughout Shin Megami Tensei II, Lucifer is aware that Aleph is part of the Messiah project, and thus, many demons under his command would assault Aleph. As the game progresses, Lucifer became intrigued by Aleph's ability to defy God, and wonders if he is the incarnation of Satan, the one who would judge them all. Lucifer then learns that Aleph is not Satan, despite that he could sense the imminent signs of Satan's coming. Since Satan was sent by YHVH to cleanse the demon world, Lucifer, as the lord of the demonic world, could not bear to see its destruction. He offers Aleph an alliance, and decides to face Satan and finish their battle once and for all. If Aleph chooses the Neutral or Law alignment, Lucifer will attack Aleph in his demon form and lose to him. Should Aleph choose the Chaos Alignment path, Lucifer will join him in order to help protect the denizens of the world from Satan's judgment. During the final battle, YHVH admonishes Lucifer for bringing the light of knowledge to humanity since its creation. Lucifer defies him and claims that humanity must be given the freedom to make its own choices and mistakes, and that YHVH's corpse will lead to a new world without tyranny. After YHVH is defeated, Lucifer congratulates Aleph for restoring the world to its natural order, thus allowing the Mutants to live on the surface once again. ''Shin Megami Tensei: NINE'' Lucifer is the demon who represents the Chaos faction in the game. However, he was frozen in Makai before the story began and is only freed once one's alignment has been locked. In the Law paths he is fought as a boss, in the Neutral paths he is never freed and is still trapped in ice, and in the Chaos paths he aids the Protagonist and sends them to paradise in order to defeat Yaldabaoth. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Lucifer plays an important role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where he takes the form of a blond child and an old man. They are accompanied by an old nurse and a young woman dressed in black mourner's garb respectively. Assuming the form of a child, Lucifer is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he was intrigued by the protagonist, however, he disappears after the protagonist approaches him. After the Conception, in order to allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, he dropped the Magatama into the protagonist's forehead, allowing the insect to merge with the protagonist and transform him into the legendary Demi-fiend. As the story unveils, Lucifer would assume the form of either an old man or the child, giving hints about the nature of the Conception, and about God himself. Lucifer would play different roles depending on the Demi-fiend's actions and the path he chose. In the Neutral path, Lucifer himself was reminded by the protagonist's decisions of how he himself walks his own path and chooses his own decisions before and after his fall from grace, praising him for choosing the "path of thorns". However, he warns and advises the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as one day, the "true enemy" will come after him, just as he will for Lucifer himself. In the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax, Lucifer takes a more important role, where it is revealed that he resides deep inside the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. He first drags the Demi-fiend to the Labyrinth, and gives him the Candelabrum of Sovereignty. It is later revealed that not only was the Demi-fiend given a Candelabra, but so were other demons known as the Fiends. Lucifer would later employ Dante, a demon slayer, to kill all the demons possessing a Candelabra, including the Demi-fiend. His plan is finally revealed when the Demi-fiend ventures into the final Kalpa of the Labyrinth — Lucifer is planning to create a powerful demon, strong enough to lead the legions of Chaos in a final battle against God. By giving each of them a Candelabrum, Lucifer plans to see who would reign supreme amongst demons and fiends. An extra ending, accessible only by completing the Labrynth of Amala and entering the final chamber, unlocks the sixth ending and True Demon path. After defeating Kagutsuchi, the two entities he has appeared as manifest and tell the Demi-fiend that he succeeded in breaking the cycle of destruction and rebirth, and thus, time itself is dead. The universe has been reverted to its initial state of primordial chaos, along with all other worlds being finally freed from the grasp of God. However, the blond child and the old man also tell him that God is furious with the Demi-fiend's actions, and he is forever cursed. Lucifer comforts him with the fact that he doesn't have to worry, as even if the God would curse him, the demon race and Lucifer himself would bless him. The blond child and the old man proceeds to tell him that he needs to test the Demi-fiend's limits, and the two entities fuse together to assume the form of Lucifer, challenging the Demi-fiend to a difficult battle. Interestingly, despite not being named in the game, the old man and the child both resemble Louis Cyphre. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey :See also: Louisa Ferre Lucifer first appears to the protagonist aboard the Red Sprite, taking the form of a barefoot young woman with blonde hair, wearing a white dress and a goat's head hairclip. Introducing herself as Louisa Ferre, she is cryptic at first and reveals little of her goals or intentions until later in the game, when the Three Wise Men reveal their plan for the Schwarzwelt to the Red Sprite crew. Louisa appears and dismisses the Wise Men's vision with disgust, stating that the world they wish to create is stagnant and dead. She reveals her own vision: a primal world where humans and demons exist together, free to live or die by their own choices and power. Even if the player chooses the Chaos path, Louisa still makes very few appearances. She taunts Mastema as he dies after being defeated by the protagonist, stating that Mastema is a false angel with nothing but empty hubris: even turning against God, he does not have true freedom. She says that humans, "born of God's madness", are hers, and that, though she harbors no love for them, she will not abandon them. She does not appear again in the game, presumably trusting the protagonist and Jimenez to create their ideal world by their own power, in true adherence to the principles of the Chaos alignment. Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Lucifer is fought in Cioule of Paranoia, regardless of your alignment. In this game, much like Majin Tensei I, he will be fought in his Helel form. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lucifer appears as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Lucifer is gained by fusing a Salome with a Picollus and adding the Morning Star totem, gained by returning a MAX ranked Ishtar. Lucifer has a "Bad" affinity with most of the party, meaning he can be equipped by any party member, but not invoked. Because of his, he can only be used by Reiji Kido, who he has "Best" affinity with. Reaching MAX Rank he gains a Magic Attack/Defense of 999, which makes him the best Persona in the game. Deleting him with MAX Rank grants the player the Falsehood Tablet Artifact, which used in fusion will give the Persona the skill Omega Cluster. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Lucifer return as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Lucifer, along with Satan, grants the most powerful Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which instantly destroys all foes regardless of their affinities, including bosses. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Lucifer returns again as the ultimate persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. His material card can be purchased in the Mu Continent for 50,000 coins, once Nate has left the party. Once again, Lucifer, along with Satan, is one of the most powerful Personas in the game. Persona 3 In Persona 3, Lucifer is the highest level Persona of the Star Arcana. He is available to be summoned if the player has completed the Rival Athlete Social Link. He appears in his angelic form from before his fall from grace. The strongest Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which requires Lucifer and Satan to execute may be a reference to Lucifer opposing Satan's Judgement in Shin Megami Tensei II. Because Armageddon has the ability to instantly kill almost every enemy in the game (the only exceptions being Nyx Avatar and Elizabeth), and Lucifer later learns Victory Cry (which restores HP and SP to full at the conclusion of every battle), it is debated that Lucifer may actually be the best Persona in the entire game. Persona 3: FES Lucifer appears as a persona of the Judgement Arcana, where he assumes the form of a fallen angel in the updated re-release of Persona 3, titled Persona 3: FES. Angelic Lucifer, however, is renamed "Lucifel" (ルシフェル, Rushiferu.) For the NTSC (North American) release, Helel, the Hebrew name of Lucifer, was used instead. The strongest 1-handed sword, "Lucifer's Blade" (Holy-Grail Lucifer in the Japanese version) can also only acquired by fusing Lucifer via the Weapon Fusion system. The strongest fusion spell, Armageddon, however still requires the angelic Helel and Satan to execute. Lucifer can be acquired via Pentagon spread fusion of Helel, Abaddon, Samael, Beelzebub, and Satan. Also, Helel is the only persona that learns Morning Star, a skill that inflicts massive Almighty damage to all enemies, stronger than Megidolaon, less SP consumption(80SP), and classified as the Strongest Almighty skill of all. The name of the skill is maybe derived from Lucifer's role as "The Morning Star" before he fell from grace. Morning Star is only learned by the Angelic Helel, and not by the Demonic Lucifer (though he can inherit it). You can get Helel by fusing Messiah and Susano-o in the Velvet Room. Persona 4 Helel returns as the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Star Arcana Social Link maxes out itself. However, as the Star Arcana powers up automatically as the story progresses, the Protagonist must first unlock the Normal Ending instead of triggering the Bad Ending. In the Normal Ending events, the Protagonist eventually helps Teddie to find his true self and his identity, in which the Protagonist creates an everlasting bond with him, maxing out the Star Arcana and bestowing the form of Helel ("Lucifel" in the original/Japanese game; see the Persona 3: FES section above) The demonic Lucifer, on the other hand appears as the Ultimate Form of the Judgement Arcana. Similar to Helel, as the Judgement Arcana powers up as the story progresses, the Protagonist must unlock the Normal Ending to gain access to the Judgement Arcana Social Link. Upon defeating the final boss of the Normal Ending, the Judgement Arcana maxes out, and the Protagonist is bestowed the ability to fuse Lucifer. However, the opportunity to perform the fusion is only available on the'' True Ending'' route or New Game+. Lucifer's fusion prerequisite requires Ananta, Anubis, Trumpeter, Michael, Satan and Metatron to perform a hexagon-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Lucifer holds the highest fusion prerequisite level in Persona 4, in which the Protagonist must reach Lv. 93 before being able to summon Lucifer, being two levels above Izanagi-no-Okami, the Protagonist's Ultimate Persona. Persona 4 The Animation Lucifer was summoned in the Seekers of the Truth's battle against Ameno-sagiri in the last episode of Persona 4 the Animation. Lucifer was able to take on Ameno-sagiri's attacks and successfully destroy him after Yu's friends used their newly obtained Ultimate Personas to weaken Ameno-sagiri previously. In the True Ending special, Margaret uses Helel to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence to fight Izanami-no-Okami. The first time she summons Helel, it's attacks are blocked by Sraosha of the Justice Arcana, and the second time she summons Helel, Yu defends himself with Kohryu of the Hierophant Arcana. Later on, Yu summons Lucifer to defend against Izanami-no-Okami's attacks before changing personas to Izanagi-no-Okami Devil Children: Red/Black Book Lucifer is the father of the Devil Children Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. He would visit his children many times in the past until the day that Azazel set a trap for him, sealing him away while Azazel pretended to be the real Demon Lord. Who began the conquest of Earth by manipulating the unaware demons into attacking it. After defeating him both Setsuna and Mirai would unseal their father. However their reunion is cut short thanks to the contract made between the Demons and Angels, as he tells his children that they must go to the room with the music box as part of the contract since they are the destined Devil Children who can fulfill the contract. He created the Ragnarok program which will swallow up the Makai, but God's power will recreate the world for a new era of possibilities for Humans, Demons, and Angels or would allow the one using it to become the new God. He then becomes his kids demon and later appears before Michael when Setsuna and Mirai confront him and Nagahisa Kai. They talk about the state of the world before Lucifer realizes it is too late to talk sense to the Angels. After the fight against Michael he lets his children go ahead to face Hoshigami and decide the world's fate. DemiKids: Light & Dark In Dark Version Lucifer is a Major character and the ruler of the demon world Dem. He lives in the Dark Palace and is met by his servant Forlo who bears news about the Time Rift which are part of a prophecy that will end the world. The two discuss the prophecy and he commands Forlo to find out if the prophecy is true. He eventually meets Akira who meets him at his palace. He tells him of the time rifts increasing in number and of the two who could deal with it: Darklord and Lord Light who left his world a long time ago to create Valhalla. He mentions that the Three Time Maidens who know of a way to deal with the time rifts. Lucifer cannot use the power of Light and Dark himself so he cannot get rid of the Time Rifts. Lucifer discusses all the info he has about the Time Rifts with the Rebel member Shin when he arrived at his palace with Lena. Eventually Akira meets him after visiting Kibra in the future of Rem. Where he asks him to bring him him a letter from Darklord. In Light Version Drail tricks Shin into defeating Lucifer, after which it was revealed that Forlo is a traitor to his Lord and immobilize him during the fight. As Lucifer would only give the powers of Light & Dark to one who he deems worthy, which was not Shin. Jin would later travel back in time thanks to the Time Maidens and Lucifers gem to prevent his death by defeating Shin's demons and Forlo. For his thanks Lucifer asks that Jin find Lord Light's two letters before the power of light can be his. The first letter revealed that in the past Lord Light and Lucifer were friends before he left to create Valhalla, along with leaving the Time Key and the Light Seal, as well as a prophecy of a boy in the future. In both versions Lucifer can join the party after defeating and recruiting Zebul. He is level 62 and the highest leveled demon in the game. Lucifer can perform the combo attacks Death Blade with Abaddon or Paimon, Armageddon with Michael, and Cocutos with Zebul. Devil Survivor Lucifer appears as a bonus boss in New Game+. Meeting with him is optional, and the location is the hidden event Fallen Morning Star in Nagata-cho at 12:00 on the final day (he does not appear on Yuzu Tanikawa's route). Lucifer's appearance is nearly identical to that of Shin Megami Tensei II. He immediately reveals himself to be responsible for a good deal of the plot, saying that while he has no interest in winning the Throne of Bel, he sent Belzaboul to help Belberith. Lucifer also says he only gave him (it's hard to tell if Lucifer is referring to Belzaboul or Belberith) power because he was bored. He only fights because "You look fun", and immediately recognizes the Protagonist and claims to be "your true father, the one watching your future". Lucifer's viewpoint is rather interesting, as he constantly claims that the future for the Protagonist holds only death, and believes that the party is only powerful when desperate (after saying this, he summons demons). He considers the fight a "banquet". He becomes more serious at the end of the first phase, saying that while God gave light and blessings, he will only give hatred and flame. Lucifer, initially, will remain motionless; however, once he is engaged and forced into his second phase, when forced into the third and whenever his turn comes around in the grid after entering the second phase, will cast the unique spell Megidoladyne, which hits all player parties for massive almighty damage. The first casting may allow for healing, but each turn on the spell increases its damage output by 50%, eventually reaching the point it becomes impossible to survive. Because it is so powerful, the fight is nearly impossible if fought with parties averaging below level 90. Even then, the multiple phases and other demons make for the game's hardest battle. Defeating Lucifer unlocks the Lucifer fusion, which requires Metatron and Loki. Devil Survivor 2 Lucifer can only be unlocked by reaching Fate Rank 5 with The Anguished One. Just like in Devil Survivor, he has no innate skills aside from his Racial Skill, allowing for full customization through fusion. It can only be fused by fusing Metatron and Loki. Lucifer is also one of the few demons to possess a resistance to Almighty attacks, though, unlike Satan, his Almighty resistance does not come as the Anti-Almighty skill, but rather as an innate immunity. Stats Megami Tensei ''Megami Tensei II'' As an enemy: As an ally: Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book(PS) DemiKids: Light & Dark Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Persona 3 Persona 3 FES Helel Lucifer Persona 4 Helel Lucifer Devil Survivor Phase 1 At this phase, Lucifer does not move or act during any of his turns, until the player engages him in battle. After which, he may begin engaging teams himself. After the player engages Lucifer the first time, Lucifer starts summoning other demon teams into the battlefield. Once his health drops to around 2/3, he shifts to the next phase, restoring all his health and getting his next turn right after the player's. (This turn is still vulnerable to being delayed by a Tyrant's racial skill.) Lucifer's Pierce ability is hardly anything to worry about, since a prepared player can quickly force him into the next phase before it becomes a threat. Phase 2 From this point on, any time Lucifer gets a turn, he will use it to cast the out-of-battle skill Megidoladyne, inflicting large Almighty damage to all of the player's teams and growing stronger with each casting. Once his health drops to around 1/3 he shifts to the final phase. Phys Repel/Drain is a good idea for this phase since his Hassohappa can otherwise be devastating due to his massive HP reserves. Suspend frequently, as a triple-casting of Megidolaon via his Dragon Eye is sure to devastate any team. Phase 3 His Phys Repel makes it impossible for physical attackers to damage him, while his Elec Drain frustrates members with Elec Repel. Teams using physical attackers are advised to retreat to engage the other demon teams scattered across the battlefield. Every one of his turns he will use Megidoladyne. Fusion Lucifer can only be unlocked once you defeat him, and requires a fusion of Metatron and Loki. He has no innate skills, allowing the player to fully customize his arsenal through imparting skills via fusion. Devil Survivor 2 Similiar to the first Devil Survivor, Lucifer has no innate skills, allowing the player to fully customize his arsenal through imparting skills via fusion Skills Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book Gallery See Also *Louis Cyphre Category:Devil Arcana Category:Star Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:DemiKids Characters Category:Tyrant Race Category:Deity Race Category:Maou Clan Category:Majin Clan Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Pyro Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Boss Type Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II